Watching
by StarTraveler
Summary: They watch each other from afar. JackZ
1. Jack

Disclaimer: PRSPD belongs to Disney.

AN: This idea came to me very recently.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I'm in the Command Center and I'm at the monitor and I'm supposed to be looking for any signs of Troobian activity, but I see her at her post and I can't stop staring at her. I'm known her for five years and we've been through thick and thin together, she's been there for me and I'll always be there for her.

But she doesn't know I have this feelings for her, she sees me only like a brother. She told me that just after our first encounter with SPD, the organization that would eventually arrest us for stealing and then give us an opportunity we never had before.

To do good things without stealing anything, helping to save the world and making it a better place, friendship and a place to truly belong. But over the past five months my feelings for her have changed and I don't think of her as like my sister any longer. But I also know these feelings were always there hidden deep down.

I love her.

I noticed it at first but tried to think nothing of it but two days ago our experience with Sam, a child with powers like us, also living on the streets brought it into full force. Listening to her talk about her childhood before running away back to the streets where we eventually met, her at twelve, and I was thirteen. I realized I couldn't think of her as like my sister and longer.

And I hate these feelings because I know there are not returned that way. I force myself to focus on the screen and then I hear her voice. "Jack?"

I turn to her, "Yeah Z?"

"Are you ok? You seem like you're in another world."

I smile at her and my heart skips a beat when she returns it, "I'm fine Z it's still hard to believe we're here doing what we do." Her brown eyes draw me in; her hair is so beautiful and seems to shine in the dimly lit command center.

"I know I feel the same way but I know I wouldn't be able to bear it if you weren't here."

"I'll always be here Z."

"It goes both ways Jack."

Just then Commander Cruger walks in and Z returns to her post. I feel saddened as she leaves my side and I wonder once again why I have to be in love with her. But I will never tell her those feelings. I can't lose her friendship.

I'll continue to keep it secret.

It's the way it has to be.

AN: Hope you liked it. I'm considering doing more. Maybe Z's point of view or even a confession. Tell me what you think.


	2. Z

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And to show my thanks here is Z's POV.

CamFan4Ever

Sye04

Brandon B

Islandgurlie12

Jnr Cpl Scarlett

>>>>>>>>>>>

Is he looking at me?

I'm in the Command Center and I'm at the monitor that handles criminal reports and I'm supposed to be paying close attention but he is two monitors down from me and I can't concentrate.

I look at him and I see a faraway look on his face like he's thinking about something. Is it me? I go and speak to him; I can't help it I have to be near him. My senses grow dizzy as I smell his scent. I don't know what he uses but I like it. We talk until Cruger comes in and I go back to my post.

I love Jack and I don't mean in a sisterly way, I told him the day before we were arrested by SPD and at that time I was sure that was all, but I love him and I wish I could tell him. But I can't risk losing him.

>>>>>>>>>

For a long time he was all I had, for a long time I grew up in an orphanage but I ran away hoping somehow to find information about my parents. They had died in a car wreck when I was three. That's all I had known until days ago when Cruger told us all the truth about our powers. Finally I was allowed to go into the computers and find out everything. Jack was right by my side as I was by his side.

I wasn't on the streets for long and I was sent to another orphanage but the kids were cruel and a year later when I was twelve I ran away. I was confronted by an alien monster and when he was distracted by the figure in shadows I ran off. Three days later I found Jack while I was searching for food. I saw him coming through a wall.

We stared at each other for a long time like we knew each other and even though he was unfamiliar I had no urge to run. He spoke first, "do I know you?"

"I'm not sure, I saw what you did."

A look came over his face, "I'm different and alone."

I made another copy of myself, "So am I."

And that day was when it all began, Jack was a year older than her and together they lived on the streets. I never cared where we were just as long as we were together.

>>>>>>>>>>  
I come back to the present as our shift comes to an end, no activity of any kind and Syd and I are walking back to our room. I never would have thought it but we're getting closer and we are becoming friends despite our different lives.

As soon as the door closes she speaks; "Ok Z spill it."

"Spill what?" I ask.

"Oh come on the way you were looking at Jack."

"You saw it?"

"Both Bridge and I have, I don't know about Sky but its obvious you have feelings for Jack."

I sit on my bed, "I told him I saw him as like my brother the day before you arrested us, I have all these weird feelings running inside me, I'm confused and I don't like it."

"We all have vulnerable sides we don't like Z."

"I love Jack." It feels good to tell someone and Syd smiles.

"I think he feels the same. I've seen him staring at you."

"Syd don't play with me."

Her blue eyes are serious, "I'm not kidding and Bridge made the same remark to me."

Before I can reply Bridge appears in the doorway, "Want to play light ball? Sky and Jack are already sitting things up; I never thought I'd see the day where they'd get friendly with other."

Syd and I both agree to come and then Syd speaks, "Bridge I was telling Z about what we've seen."

"How we've seen Jack staring?" He asks.

Syd nodded; "Yep that observation."

"You two had better not be joking." I try not to sound hopeful they're not but I can see they're both serious.

"We're not." They both reply.

The three of us head for the entertainment area and Jack flashes his smile and my heart skips a beat. Tomorrow Cruger said we could have the day off unless Grumm launches an attack.

Tomorrow I will tell Jack everything.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this and I have a new story planned called Bravery which will be the conclusion to this one.


End file.
